


Wildest Dreams

by DaedraQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Diggle is the captain of their ship, Divorce, Falling In Love, First Time, Green dresses, Thea ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity is offered the movie roll of a lifetime, she goes above and beyond, Her only problem was not counting the fact that, she would be falling head over heels, for the Beautiful and Thought provoking co-star Oliver Queen, who is in a publicity stunt marriage but may have fallen for our favourite blonde too. Titled after Taylor Swifts Wildest Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so again this is my first Arrow fic, I do have about three more on my documents but I'm gonna see if you lot like this one first <3 so please, please Read and Review, It means so much to me, this is just a one shot but I have thought about putting in another chapter later on maybe a marriage proposal and then wedding day to kinda tie it in a bow plus I didn't get to do a lot with Thea who I love.
> 
> Also I may come off as a bit Anti-Laurel but she honestly has good reason to be cold and I promise she gets better. I don't own anything Wildest Dream's obviously belongs to Taylor Swift so I hope you like it again bye guys <3

Felicity knew that this would come round to bite her later, Pre drinks with the crew always ended with her hugging her toilet later, and with the next day in nothing but her ugly sick harry potter pjs reserved only for hungover days because otherwise she’d never get out of the cosy things.It was their last day on set before they could go home to where ever and Felicity couldn’t wait to get this role out of her head, Not that she didn’t love what she did, she got to play a incredibly talented hacktivist, who uncovers a plot by the Russian mafia to destroy the city she resides in. When a beautifully complicated, bow wielding vigilante saves her and asks her to help him bring them down, only ops out that he is actually a captain and is trying to bring them down from the inside. The kicker was that’s where all her problems began.

Oliver Queen, was the single most frustrating and beautiful man she had ever worked with, But he was funny and he truly believed she could follow her dreams of owning her own company and making a change to this world than being an actress. He was by far the most popular man in movies right now, and how she of all people had gotten the part over his own wife was what brought her too the second problem, Laurel Lance was beautiful. But incredibly cold and liked to get her own way.

Their trailers were close enough that she could hear them arguing about Oliver wanting to quit acting and think about having a family. Laurel however didn’t want that, she wanted the flashing lights and that he should remember the only reason they were married it was for a publicity stunt. So here she was seated against the solid wall of Oliver, Laurel plastered over his other side drinking her martini, Sara Lance, Laurels sister was like a fairy god mother. She was responsible for making her look her best at all times and she was dating the weapons specialist Nyssa who had come over because no one could resist when she cast her puppy dog look at them.

Their producer Caitlin and her husband were currently in a battle of wits over who was buying the next round the latter losing spec-tactually but being saved by her best friend Barry who clapped him on the shoulder and left to collect the next round. Barry the one who had written her character so well she felt he had actually meant it for her, who loved her like the sister he never had. Their special effects guy Cisco, was laughing at his own joke so much that the rest of them couldn’t help but laugh with him, Diggle and Lyla both Felicity’s and Oliver’s trainers were rocking little Sara in Lyla’s arms and Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes lit up at his god daughter and Felicity stood balancing swiftly on her sky scrapper heels that she was dying to get out of.

“Bathroom guys, please move or it will not end well” She said with a laugh as Oliver stood smiling at her and nudged Laurel who was reading on her phone and got up with a tsk moving gracefully. “Thank you, Thank you, Ack can’t wait to get out of these things” She muttered causing Oliver to chuckle and steady her with giant warm hands. “Thank you” She sung happily making her way to the bathroom dodging Ray who bless him was very taken by her but she just wasn’t sure what she wanted right now. Rushing into the last cubical she sighed happily finishing her business and going to wash her hands when two girls who were already in using the mirror squealed two one another before turning to her.

“Hey have you heard of Emerald Arrow??” One of the girls said excitedly* and Felicity froze before shaking her head quickly “Uhhh no, not really why?” She asked before both girls started jumping up and down.

‘The entire cast is here at the moment, Isn’t that so cool we’ve been waiting for this movie for ages!!” She said her friend nodding beside her ad Felicity smiled happily “No way??” She said and she watched at the two excitable girls who basically flew back out the door leaving Felicity in almost stitches.

Sneaking back to the table Oliver raised an eyebrow at her as she wiped a tear of laugher away. “You guys are not gonna believe what just happened to me in the bathroom” She said recounting the events and getting shocked laughter and high fives all around. When drinks were set out for Felicity to swipe up her wine with a flourish.

“To Sara Lance who obviously transforms me into some sort of goddess when I’m on set because clearly no one can recognise me when I do my own makeup” She said to cheers and applause as Sara took a bow. “Well I try, It does help that you are so easy to work with and so damn cute” She said gaining a here here from Oliver himself missing the glare sent his way by Laurel.

“I am going to miss you guys so much, Barry I cannot thank you enough for pushing me to audition for this role, You made her so me and I don’t even have words. Caitlin thank you for putting up with my babbling and for keeping me on track, Ronney thank you for the bottles of wine, I treasure every drop” She said with a laugh “Diggle, Lyla, Thank you for keeping me fit, Because the amount of comfort food I’ve not been allowed for the past six months means my manager has stopped shouting at me, Also if you keep flaunting Sara I’m going to steal her because she too damn cute!” She said playfully poking the beautiful little girl in the nose gaining a giggle.

“To Nyssa for not killing me after I broke one of your swords, I completely blame Oliver” She said gaining a cry of mock outrage from the latter. “Cisco although your computer skills are no where near my own, Good job. Also please come over to my house and make them nachos again” She said gaining a thumbs up from the man. “My lovely co-star Ray who although he didn’t get the girl You gained a friend who will bug you till the end of time.” She said and Ray raised the glass with a half smile.

“Now to the people of the hour, Laurel” She began noticing the brunette seemed surprised that she had been brought up. “ Thank you, because without your support Oliver would never have thought he would be right for the part, Even though he was already a top member of the NewYork Archery Club. You have helped shape the man he is today and you should be proud” She said with a smile and everyone clapped even a small smile graced Laurels lips.

“Oliver” Felicity said softly raising her glass a little higher, “Thank you for believing in me, You have made this so easy, Even if you kept making me laugh during our love scene, And poked me in the eye several times” She said and Oliver laughed throwing his head back against the leather covered chair. “When I got told I’d be working with you, I actually had a full blown panic attack, because I have admired your work for years. But even more than that, You are the most genuine person I’ve ever met, You truly care about each and every person you meet and I don’t think they could have casted a better person,and who has inspired me to pursuit my own dream, To Oliver, You have NOT failed this movie” She said and cheers erupted. Sipping her wine to cool her flushed cheeks when Oliver stood up.

“To Felicity, Who is every bit and more of her namesake, Who has worked so hard and made sure at the end of the day, that everyone was taken care of, and shaped the way the emerald arrow was brought back into the light” He said and more drinks were handed out.

At some point a karaoke machine had been put on and everyone was using it with the exception of Oliver, Laurel and Diggle, Little Digglet and Lyla had sung a song to Felicity who had to control herself not to bawl at how cute they were. When Barry had gotten a hold of the microphone, quickly shushing everyone.“So as half of you may have noticed except the two girls in the bathroom earlier, The cast for Emerald Arrow is in the house” He said against the cheers raising a finger to his lips “That also Includes the incredible Felicity Smoak, Who by the way sings the song in the trailer and the movie. So tell me who wants to hear it?” He asked to deafening cheers

Felicity choked on her wine making a sound of protest in her throat, Looking round at all the people clapping and motioning her to join him on the stage turning back to her glass she caught Oliver’s eye “You know None of us have actually heard you sing it” He said and she smiled downing the rest of her wine and standing up.”If you get stage fright, I’ll get the digglets to move closer so you can see them” and Feliciy smiled thankfully as Sara and co moved up for line of sight

Making her way to the stage in her death traps, and with the windows open letting in the breeze and not long to sunset the stage was illuminated in golden light, Suddenly conscious in her bright yellow maxi dress that cut at her knee’s and flowed long at her back. rushing a hand through her hair she smiled as she passed the two girls from earlier franticly waving at her with screams. Climbing the steps she caught Oliver’s eyes, keeping her steady gripping the microphone stand, Unaware that from in front of the windows she gleamed like spun gold a silent hush fell over the crowd, the beginnings of the instruments played softly. Breathing deeply she sang.

_“He said let's get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city_  
_Away from the crowds_  
_I thought heaven can't help me now_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is gonna take me down_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is”_

She could feel his eyes on her, Glancing up shyly and gripping the microphone, beginning to sway with the beat she knew so well.

_“Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_Wildest dreams”_

Tilting her head back, one hand outstretched in front of her as she felt the tumbling effects of how much she would miss the smiles, waking up to go to breakfast and find her incredibly strong coffee waiting for her.

_“I said "No one has to know what we do,"_  
_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_  
_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is getting good now_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_And when we've had our very last kiss_  
_My last request is_

  
_Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_Wildest dreams”_

The sun was setting fast, Felicity hugged her arms to her chest against the cold, Bearing her heart even though every world couldn’t be so far from what she wanted.

_“You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin' it down_  
_Some day when you leave me_  
_I bet these memories follow you around_  
_You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin' it down_  
_Some day when you leave me_  
_I bet these memories follow you around”_

Her gaze locked with Oliver’s, His mouth open and suddenly she knew she wasn’t alone, His eyes blazed with life, Laurel’s eyes locked on his face before a fond smile graced her face, She leaned forward whispering in his ear, His head whipped towards her as she smiled, nodding her head and placing something in his hand tilting his head back towards Felicity. Who watched as the brunette stood, before slipping out the back without a backwards glance. Oliver stood soon afterwards to get a better view against the pillar a genuine smile on his face.

_“Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend”_  
_She sang to him, reaching out a hand, Shaking her head slightly causing her hair to tumble like a water fall down one shoulder. She smiled brightly illuminated by the light around her and within her, heart beating against her chest, because it didn’t belong to her anymore._

_“Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_In your wildest dreams_  
_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_In your wildest dreams”_

Her eyes closed, staying back the tears as she watched Oliver tilt his head towards the door and she tilted hers back in response. He slipped out the back and Felicity ignored Barry who screamed into the microphone about the performance but She was long gone by then.Felicity stumbled in her death traps growling under her breath, Ripping at the straps and freeing her feet. and throwing them behind her not caring where they landed, Rushing around the back where Oliver took off from the wooden walls.

Taking her hand and pulling her towards their trailers, He laughed when he noticed her bare feet, Pausing to pick her up as if she didn’t weigh a thing. She was surprised when he brought her to his car.“Where are we going?” Felicity said breathlessly and Oliver grinned at her. “Somewhere I can kiss you, and know everything about you out of prying eyes” He said when Felicity noticed his ring was gone.

“Laurel signed the divorce papers two months ago, She’s been in love with Tommy for so long, I think she was worried about me not finding anyone” He said as he placed what appeared to be Laurels rings in the pot. “I’m going to donate the money from them to charity” He said and Felicity grinned. They drove for miles before stopping at a beautifully secluded waterfall surrounded by climbable stone, A small sandy area where Felicity was pulled to. “I want to know everything about you, What you like and don’t like, Because the thought of losing you after this movie, I can’t imagine my life without you in it Felicity” He said pulling her down to the sand.

“Oliver” She whispered, She leaned forward mouth pressing against his, Pulling away to look at him. “I love you, But I don’t want to rush this, I…I’ve never” Felicity sighed running her spare hand through her hair. “I’ve never loved, not like I have for you, Hell, I’ve never even been with anyone before” She whispered horrified.“Wait you’ve never?” Oliver said looking at her as if she was the most fascinating thing on this planet. Felicity shook her head tears gathering at her eyes and he smiled the most heartbreaking smile she had ever seen. Gathering her face in his hands he swiped her tears away.

“Well that explains why you were so flushed in that sex scene, I’m kidding,Kidding seriously though, Felicity, I’m interested in you, all of you. But I love you for your mind, Your personality the fact you are incredibly attractive is a plus, and if you don’t want to do anything. Then we don’t have too” He said grinning “I still get to kiss you though right?” He said and Felicity gave a watery chuckle, nodding leaning forward to place her lips against his.

He picked her up quickly, Ignoring her protests and squeals, and slowly walked back over to the car were he placed her on the hood. Laying down next to her as they stargazed over the expanse of space. “I’m going to miss seeing the stars like this, The city’s too polluted to enjoy” Felicity said softly her fingers tangled in his own.

“When I was a kid, I was left alone a lot, You know before Thea. So instead I use to find interesting places to sleep just to give my parents a fright every now and then, I know cruel but, I found myself on the roof and I was hooked it became my spot, and I would pretend that where ever my parents would be, we’d be looking at the same stars” Oliver said softly and Felicity hummed softly beside him.

“It was always me and my mom, My dad left really early and she had to work three jobs just to keep us fed and under a roof and to make sure I hadn’t worn down another pair of shoes. I told myself that I would do whatever I could to make it up to her, So I used to sneak into the casinos, It was easy really, I’d throw on one of moms work dresses, dig out a pair of heels that wouldn’t outright kill me, and I would count cards.” Felicity said softly tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“One day when I came home after sneaking out, I found mom home early. She had been crying, Her jack ass of a boss had been feeling her up and when she protested she had gotten fired and when I showed her the money I’d won, She just burst into tears. So next day we went out bought a bunch of stuff, got real ice cream, we didn’t have a freezer as electricity was expensive enough and we ate the whole lot in one night.” Felicity said laughing wiping her eyes and Oliver pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, completely transfixed on her story.

“We had terrible stomach cramps all day, so we cried some more, then mom got another job with her friend and she made me promise that I wouldn’t go out into the casinos whilst underage again” Felicity finished with a smile as Oliver grinned back.

“It must have been a god send when the agency found you.” He said and Felicity huffed slightly.

“Oh yeah, I actually thought they were joking, It was actually a client. I had a small fix-it-up computer thing for a while and this guy gave me a call, all high pitched and stressing out that he had a presentation to give in under four hours and some idiot had dumped a bucket of water off their balcony and he was working underneath it. Anyway he brought it over and whilst I fixed it he kinda drew me. It was really weird because you know me I babble a lot and he was just happy with me putting my foot in my mouth and it was fixed quickly and he left” Felicity took a deep breath, scratching her neck slightly and clicking it in a swift movement.

“When he called again, I got my self prepared to hear that I had somehow broken it but he asked me if I had ever considered being a model and I just laughed and hung up” She said causing Oliver to laugh loudly and clap his hands together. “But he called, and called, and finally he ended up at the door and explained he really wasn’t joking and that he really though I could do it and here we are” She said softly and Oliver rubbed her shoulder.  
“How did your mom take the news?” he said and Felicity grinned “She was over the moon, not as over the moon as she was when I bought her a house with my first big pay check, She does alright she still works here and there but now its for enjoyment, I won’t ever let her work for anything less now” She said with Finality.

Oliver nodded, wondering at how the two had been brought up so differently and yet come together so well, He knew the others would be having a fit at where their lead’s had gotten up to, and he knew they should get back soon, Oliver stretched groaning loudly and popping his back at the same time.“We should get back, the rest of them will be worrying about us.” He said holding out a hand to bring round to the door, The trip back was silent, Felicity had started to dose off and he grinned watching her furrow her brow at something. Pulling into camp he saw Diggle look outside give him a strange look and close the window again.

“ _Licity?_ We’re back” He said softly shaking her arm and brushing the hair out of her face as she scrunched up her face. Huffing a laugh Oliver got up and out the car, Walking to her side and opening her door he unlocked her belt and picked her up. Walking to her trailer he found it open.On her bed was a bright red envelope, and he knelt down on the bed placing her down softly when he felt her grip tighten, “Stay?” She asked sleepily and Oliver nodded. He wouldn’t have stood a chance anyway, picking up the envelope he put it on her bedside table, Throwing off his shirt and placing it on the chair he turned back round and lost his sense of thought.

Felicity had at some point abandoned her dress and in place was the cutest set of underwear he had ever seen, Laurel had always wore designer, but their was something alluring about Felicity’s bright yellow set with a tiny panda charm at the middle of both the bra and panties.“Come on, tis cold” She mumbled and Oliver shed his trousers and got in after her cocooning her in warmth, she breathed deeply getting hints of leather, pine and cinnamon and she feel asleep quickly lulled by his arms around her. Oliver was enveloped in the scent of apples and soon followed her into sleep.

**..::1 Month later::..**

It had been a month since Felicity had woken up to an empty bed and a written promise, in fact the same slip of paper resided in her locket on her bedroom table, She was wearing her sloth pyjama’s, with its cute little shorts and the tope with ‘Just slothing around” With two baby sloths on it hanging from the writing. Her glasses needed cleaning, so she grabbed her cloth and quickly rubbed them till she could no longer see the specks of dirt on them and On her table in the living room was a bottle of red wine, her mother had left a few hours earlier heading back to vegas where she was meeting friends. She walked into her spacious bedroom and quickly opened her sock drawer for her cosy fluffy socks and disturbed the red envelop she knew by now read.

  
_Felicity,_

_By now I can only imagine whats going on between you and Oli, I know I wasn’t the most cheerful person but maybe thats where you come in. I’ve spent the last few years married to someone that I didn’t love, I wasn’t the easiest to live with knowing that it was all a lie. But now that you came along, I’m free._

_You have a light that touches everyone and just fills them out, Chasing the darkness out of people and it only took two weeks for Oli to fall, I’m not mad, I’m happy for both of you and I know you love him too. Give him a chance, as soon as the divorce papers are done I’m moving to Chicago to be with Tommy._

_I get to be with the person I’ve loved since I was young so I can’t thank you enough, Treat him right, I’ll know Oli tells Tommy everything._

_Happy journeys_

_Laurel Lance (formally Queen)_

She had heard from the older lance after she had been dragged by her younger sister for coffee and Felicity had grown to like her now that she was happy and Felicity smiled at the new ring on her finger. Hearing a steady knocking on her front door she frowned, wondering if her mom had missed her flight due to flirting with the security guy again and almost skidded on the slippy surface due to her socks. Throwing open the door with a smile. “You know if you didn’t spend too much time flirting with that man you wouldn’t have missed your flight” She said happily and was struck dumb by the fact Oliver was on her door step.

Oliver with a raised eyebrow and a beautifully confused smile on his face, He carried a white plastic bag and a satchel, and Felicity couldn’t help but ogle how good his shoulders looked encased in his brown leather jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Felicity? You’ve left earth again” He said his full mega watt smile on display and Felicity sagged against the door frame “You should come with a warning sign, ‘Not allowed to smile like that within five miles or your ovaries with combust…and I did not just say that out loud…1…2…3” Felicity muttered before waving him in to her apartment.

Oliver chuckled placing the bag on her table and she eyed it critically and Oliver scratched the back of his neck. “I know its been a while, I’ve been busy with Tommy who seemed to think I was going to liquidate his company because of laurel and then the divorce lawyers, and we only got everything sorted now and I know thats not an excuse and I was just worried that maybe you wouldn’t really want me because” He was cut off to soft warm lips against his own.

Feeling her hands scrape against his skull he gripped her tightly and poured every thought into her, they pulled away, shyly glancing at one another through their lashes. Oliver picked up the plastic bag withdrawing Ben and Jerrys Mint chocolate and Felicity threw herself at him or mostly at the ice-cream.

“Where did you get this! I’ve been everywhere looking for this” She said happily as she ran to grab a pair of spoons. Returning quickly to Oliver on her couch, His shoes by the door next to hers and his satchel hanging up on the wall hook with his coat next to her own made the fluttering in her stomach worse.  
Joining him on the couch she offered him a spoon which he took happily as she tore off the lid an her teeth closed around the spoon in a slight predatory finality causing Oliver to chuckle are the look of bliss on her face. Oliver commented on her paused screen.

“Ahhh I know him we met a while back, Who’s he playing on this?” He said and Felicity paused an horrified expression on her face. “Wait please tell me you’ve watched sherlock?” She said softly and he shook his head.The sound of protest from Felicity amused him as she franticly pressed the back button to season 1 “Ain’t no friend of mine not watched Sherlock, What you been marooned on a island the last few years huh?” She said jokingly and Oliver laughed.

“Excuse me I’ve been a very busy man” He said and Felicity ‘pfft’ at him lowly, Clicking the play button. “Watch” She said and he grinned at her bringing her closer so she could snuggle into him. “Yes Ma’am” He joked and winced when she poked him in the ribs. An hour into Sherlock on felicity’s netflix and an empty ice-cream tub. Felicity stretched against Oliver’s shoulder, releasing a soft moan as moved. “So…” Felicity said softly catching Oliver’s eyes as he was waiting to hear Sherlocks conclusion. Felicity laughed softly fist punching the air.

“Oh I can’t wait to make a superwholock fan of you yet” She said and Oliver had no idea what that was but he was sure it wasn’t edible. Only after he had found out who the bad guy was, He turned round to face her, mirth gleaming in her eyes behind her glasses.“So, You were saying?” He said and Felicity flushed slightly. “So, You appear on my doorstep, With my favourite ice cream, so were you just being spontaneous or did you have a reason” She asked and he smiled at her.

“Actually yes, I came here to maybe stumble over my words. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, at all since we got back, I’ve just got back from the court thats me and Laurel done. So it means, that if you’d let me, I’d really like to take you to dinner” He said as he watched her dumbstruck face.“You mean like a…Date?” She said worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Oliver nodded grinning at her. “Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you. When?” She asked happily and Oliver shrugged.

“Tomorrow night?” he suggests and she smiles at him nodding. “Yes sounds amazing dinner, with you” She says softly as if she can’t believe it and Oliver stands. “I’ll pick you up and surprise you, No where with nuts right?” He asks and Felicity sighs gratefully standing up to join him.“You are never going to let me forget that are you?” She asked remembering her second day on set with Sara’s delicious hazelnut cookies that unfortunately weren’t labelled, but they did taste good before her face swelled up like a football. Oliver chuckled loudly, He pulled off her glasses and settled them on the side before bracing his hands against the side of her face and swiftly kissing her.

Felicity’s brain short-circuited, all she could feel was his lips and hands warm against her skin. Heat traveled through to her core and every time his fingers, stroked her face, lightning bolts danced down her spine. Moaning against his lips she pulled him closer, hands traveling his shoulders, playing with his short hair and tugging swiftly.  
Oliver groaned against her lips his own hands coming down to settle on her hips, tracing lazy circles against the showing skin of her hip bone, Rationality slowly came back to him. Pushing away slightly to growl her name, Her pupils were blown wide with lust and he was sure his mirrored her’s.

“Felicity, I promised myself I’d be a gentleman” He said and smiled at her huff of breath against his collarbone. “Believe me I want you, I have for months, You’re all I dream about, You are driving me insane” he whispered against her skin trying to ignore how sinfully perfect her lips felt against his neck. “But not tonight”“Tomorrow?” She whispered against his neck, teeth scraping against his pulse point. It was all Oliver could do to completely push away, breathing harshly. Pulling on his shoes he felt Felicity wrap his jacket around his shoulders. “Tomorrow, If dinner goes well” He agreed loving how her face lit up.

“What do you thinks gonna happen during dinner?” She teased, opening her front door for him to slip out and he grinned at her. “You never know the restaurant might get blown up” He offered narrowly avoiding her hand as he chuckled.“Don’t jinx us Queen” She threatened and he mock surrendered. “Yes Ma’am” He said before kissing her softly, pulling away before he could get tangled up in her, He kissed her forehead missing her soft sound of happiness that resembled a purr. “Good night” He said and Felicity smiled leaning against her door. “Good night Oliver” Closing the door on his charming smile.

If only he knew the moment she closed the door she would break out into a small victory dance, hurrying for her phone to text Sara, God knows she would need her for tomorrow. Hitting send she turned off her tv, cleared the ice-cream and made her way to her bedroom, After washing her face, brushing her teeth and putting an overnight face mask on she waited the five minutes for it to dry, before getting into her bed, sleep overtook her quickly her last thought of how beautiful Oliver Queen looked in his lust filled moment of madness.

Felicity woke to insistent banging, almost falling out of her bed in her haste to sit up, she felt for her glasses groaning with the numbers 08:30 blinked at her. Growling she stormed to the door throwing it open and yelping loudly when a blonde barged her way into her living room.

“Wow good thing I did come this early nice face mask hunnie, Honestly Felicity, You sent me a text, that Oliver Queen is taking you out on a date. So shut up, I brought you coffee and I’ve got a bunch of dresses for you to try, and seriously Smoak when was the last time you shaved your legs?” She said and Felicity snorted into her cup of heaven. “None of your business, Hey!” Felicity yelped as sara grabbed one of her legs, tugging at the very little scruff on her leg. “Good no razor burns for you, Its just long enough to wax.” She said happily, Ignoring Felicity’s sound of protest.

Finally after five and a half hours later, Felicity was soaking in a beautifully hot oil infused bath, soothing her now completely bare body, except for the small strip of hair above her nether region that she had to plead to keep.Her face felt bare, knowing Sara had taken a sadistic pleasure at attacking her eyebrows. She would admit though that she was glad Sara was here. She faintly heard her front door knock and she panicked wondering if Oliver had meant lunch instead. But she didn’t recognise the voice talking to Sara and the door closing.

Getting into her robe she drained her bath feeling the cold on her very bare skin, tightening her belt and walking to find Sara looking like the cat got the canary, In her hands was a red box wrapped in a deep green ribbon. It didn’t have a brand on it and Felicity noticed another matching box on her couch.“Looks like your admirer bought you something” Sara said shaking the box, before handing it to the flustered blonde who took it and peeled the card from its place opening it and smiling at the glitter that pooled out at the same time, written in Oliver’s familiar hand writing.

_Felicity,_

_I hope you enjoy your gifts, My driver will pick you up at seven,_  
_I’ll meet you at the top of the tower, I just know you’ll look beautiful._  
_Can’t wait for tonight_  
_My Love_

_Oliver_

Felicity grinned fingers tracing his name with a soppy smile on her face, Sara snatched the card from her fingers as she started opening her first box, she grinned at the note truly happy for the two people, who had become such good friends to her. Her head snapped up at the inhuman squeal from the other blonde who clutched a beautiful green material between her fingertips.Felicity pulled up the dress, amazed at how the light reflected the silk so it looked like emerald green to a soft light green, it looked like it would wrap round her shoulders, and flowed down to the ground it had an almost hidden slit to the right side to where her kneecap would be.*

“Whoa, I know that dress!” Sara said unable to believe her eyes, taking the dress from Felicity’s hands, “This isn’t even available to the woman that made this dress, and I will bet my talent on that other box being the shoes that match” She said stroking the material head filled with how she was going to style Felicity’s hair and makeup. Felicity’s hands shook as she opened the second box, her heart melting at the bright red underside of her new dark green Mary Jane Christian Louboutin Pumps. stroking the soft material, before Sara shooed her up on her feet.

“I have the perfect underwear set for this*” She said happily dragging a small case with her and pulling Felicity with her. As felicity made her bed, Sara lay a lovely set of lace and silk on the covers. The balconette strapless bra would give her the boost needed for the dress, The beautiful underwear was high waisted with connected thick suspender straps and a pair of stockings. The most surprising was it was almost the same colour of her heels and thanked Sara for her strange habit of bringing almost every colour under the sun in her tiny suitcase.“Right, Lunch might as well as eat the now, can you make them little niblets with the cheese in them?” Sara asked clasping her hands together and Felicity laughed nodding, as Sara handed her a soft cotton gown and her favourite slippers. putting on some hot tomato soup and cheese filled toasted roll’s.

They ate in relative silence only really breaking it to giggle at the fact Felicity was going on a date. After the dishes had been cleared and cleaned again. Sara got to work putting Felicity’s hair in large hot curlers. Her makeup was kept simple, a little foundation, several coats of mascara, eyelids hinted with sparkly green eyeshadow ending in a black smoky eye and winged eyeliner.Sara gave her a pair of contacts and a bit of privacy whilst Felicity shimmed into her underwear, Sara waltzing in with two glasses of red wine. Passing one to Felicity as she knelt down to clip her suspender straps in to the stockings and snapping them to test weather or not to tighten them.

They toasted before Sara pulled the rollers out Felicity’s hair, ruffling it to give it the bounce and turned her round to the mirror where Felicity gasped softly, The girl in the mirror looked like a Victoria Secret model, completely comfortable in her skin. Sara came back through with the gown and shoes.Sliding the soft silk across her skin and Sara zipped her in, Perfect fit just like the shoes and Felicity flushed wondering if it had been a lucky guess or if he had purposely found out her measurements. The entire thing looked beautiful and Felicity wondered if Oliver would like it just as much as her.

Sara had left at six announcing that her work here was done pausing to take a picture and to kiss Felicity on the cheek. “You’ll do fine normally your cute, But tonight you are ravishingly beautiful, Nyssa shall be jellies” She said with a laugh as Felicity kicked her out.The last hour was spent fixing loose curls and pinning up a couple of pieces with kirby grips, Redoing her lipstick and mostly panicking. The last time she had been this nervous she was 6 and auditioning as Odete from swan lake. She hadn’t gotten the part but she could remember her mother explaining that sometimes door’s close without any warning but it was our job to find a new route.

Hearing a knock at the door she opened it to a large boutique of sunflowers, small fern stems peeking through the yellow. She took the flowers surprised that it wasn’t Oliver holding them. “Dig?” She asked and the man just shrugged.“Oliver’s driver fell through and he panicked, I was at his helping him get ready. So here I am, You look beautiful Felicity” He said kissing her on the forehead and she gripped his hand tight realising how badly she was shaking. Breathing deeply she placed them in a vase, putting a spoonful of sugar in the water and picking up her clutch.

Diggle helped her out down the stairs, getting into the car with its tinted windows. They took off towards the Tower, She had never been their herself, It was just so hard to get a reservation even for her. But on their blog the food was to die for.Dig got out first, Hissing under his breath at the paparazzi gathered it was maybe to much to ask that they wouldn’t put two together, Olive had never been the most subtle person he knew. Getting out the car, He tried to think that maybe they could pull it off. Then he opened the door to Felicity’s light and he knew that it was no chance.

She looked just as surprised at the crowd, Glancing up at Diggle worrying her lip between her teeth. He offered his arm and she took it drawing strength from the large man, Drawing her head up high she ignored the flashes and the comments of wether she was meeting Oliver Queen. In the elevator she burst into laughter feeling rather than hearing the short puffs of silent laughs from diggle as she threw her head back, one hand clutching her side. “Like I have any sort of luck, Tell it to me straight Diggle how bad do you think tomorrows cover will be” She asked and Dig guffawed slightly.

“I can only imagine Felicity” He said patting her shoulder the elevators opened and a man stood outside to take her hand she swirled to see Dig salute as the doors closed again, Leading her through the busy tables, She tried to ignore the stares on her till she found the gaze that mattered.Dressed to kill in a black suit tailored to his frame, his white shirt crisp and unwrinkled, Her gaze traveled his tie the same shade and silk as the green dress she wore right now, tied in an eldredge knot, A strange watch encircled his wrist with several different timelines on it but she would ask later, all that mattered was his eyes on her.

Oliver stood, mouth slightly agape, eyes impossibly blue and Felicity recounted his eyes last night. He took her hand brushing his lips against her knuckles causing her breath to hitch slightly. Pulling her chair out he quickly signalled the waiter who hurried over, Ordering a wine in a language that Felicity didn’t catch.“It’s an old Russian wine that pretty much goes with anything” He quirked and it was Felicity's turn to stare agape, “Wait you actually speak Russian? I thought you were speaking gibberish” She said and Oliver laughed deeply shaking his head.

“My mother believed in us knowing at least two languages and a sport” He said and Felicity smiled. “So I chose the ones that I would probably never need just to spite her” He said and Felicity smiled.“She does seem very Grrr, Oh frack I’m sorry that was suppose to be internal your mother terrifies me, I mean her hair doesn’t move thats strange and I’m just digging a deeper hole aren’t I?” She asked and Oliver smiled that smile that made her heart melt.

“Between me and you, She scares me too” He said and Felicity smiled clutching her glass, After they had ordered, Both opting for the sea bass with fresh greens, and even more wine. Felicity was rather tipsy by the end of it ordering a glass of water to calm her stomach.“So have you enjoyed your night so far?” Oliver asked wiping his mouth with the napkin provided and glanced at Felicity’s reddened cheeks. Worrying he may have over done it with the wine and calling a waiter to take the bottle away and bring more water.

Clutching the cold glass in her over warm hands she took a sip, making a sound of surprise when she tasted a hint of plum in the water and Oliver chuckled. “They don’t do things by half but its nice all the same” He said and Felicity grinned back nodding.

“I’m sorry I’m not normally this bad, Just nerves” She said waving a hand in his direction. “I’m not use to all this, I mean the most extravagant thing I’ve bought is my mothers house, then my apartment and my mini” She babbled getting the image of Oliver trying to squeeze into her small car and laughing into her hand.“Are you making fun of me Miss Smoak?” Oliver asked as Felicity continued to giggle. Shaking her head and composing herself, “Actually I was just imagining you trying to fit into me” She said before shaking her head violently “And by me I mean my Mini the car, and I meant your whole body not your…I am going to shut up and throw myself out a window” She said covering her face with her hands, daring to peek up and feel speared by Oliver’s gaze.

A soft tilt to his mouth, but his eyes were almost all iris, a thin blue of his pupil surrounding his eyes, and Felicity felt her thighs clench in response. “Fel-ici-ty. You are making it very hard for me not to take you home” He said and Felicity spoke before she could stop, “Please tell me you’re not meaning in platonic circumstances” She said and she heard him Growl. “No certainly not Platonic circumstances” He said and watched as Felicity signalled the waiter, “We would like the bill please” she said getting out her card when Oliver put his hand over her own the heat enveloping her in a cocoon. Getting out his own card he smiled at her huff.

“I invited you to dinner I pay, you can get the next one” He said and Felicity flushed at the thought of a second date, Oliver paid standing up and offering her his arm, They snuck out the back that Felicity didn’t know about, getting into a waiting limo, Taking them out of the city when Felicity turned to ask where they were headed.Soft, warm lips registered on her own as he effortlessly pulled her onto his lap, her legs curled up over the rest of the back seat. Feeling his hands in her hair, she moaned into his mouth, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip.

Oliver growled at her in return, A pool of heat had settled in her stomach, she could feel her pulse everywhere and she knew he could as he traced it at her throat. She cried out when his hands encircled her waist, digging into her skin and massaging her lower body.“Felicity, god you taste so good” He growled against her skin and Felicity flushed. “I imagined you saying that too, but more of your head between my legs and my hands in your hair” She panted and Oliver groaned at the image in his head flipping them so her back was against the leather seats and he’s knee’s on the ground.

“I’m going to make you cum before we get out this damn car and then I’m going to take you in every room in my place” He growled against her ear and she shuddered in his sinful promise. “But only if you want me to, Do you want that Felicity?” he asked, as the woman in question arched her back pushing herself even deeper into Oliver. “Yes” She said breathlessly, and she felt as Oliver smiled against her breast, nipping her through the material, “Yes what Felicity?” He asked and he felt her still as she worked out his belt from its grip. Felicity looked at him from thick sooty lashes.

“Please make me cum” She begged before she felt his hands on her bare skin, how he had unclasped her dress was beyond her, he growled at her choice of attire, stroking her against the material, before bending his head to suck at one of her rosy peaks, one hand pulling down her bra to help in his quest.

His mouth was hot and trailed liquid fire beneath her skin, goosebumps flushed her skin at the sensation of the cold air and his mouth, His other hand was trailing her thigh in small circles that would drive her mad before long. Arching her back at a particularly strong tug, she glanced down, to Oliver’s pupils blown wide, watching the way her face contracted at the emotions he stirred inside her.Felicity gasped, a soft moan torn from her throat, when she felt Oliver’s fingers trace her through the french lace, “Oh god!” she muttered against the leather, one hand clawed into the interior of the seat. She felt him chuckle against her skin, The vibrations against her core causing her to keen against him, her free hand wildly burying into his hair pushing him closer.

“Please” The sound she made caused her to pause because surely that sultry sound hadn’t come from her, her eyes clashed with his, The calm met the storm before he pulled her legs forward, ripping the emerald slit aside in his haste to taste her before growling at the high waisted underwear that greeted him.Even through the fabric Felicity felt his mouth hot against her, blushing furiously so when his hands disappeared to edge the cloth away from her skin, she couldn’t help but cry out. Not sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer, she settled on the latter, she could feel a ball of something growing bigger inside her and it wasn’t till his tongue lashed across her clit that she gripped him tighter.

“There! Oh god Oliver right there” Oliver chucked again before he granted her request, Pausing only to shift himself better so he wasn’t pressing against his zipper. One hand readjusting her thigh so he could taste her better before continuing his motions.Felicity saw stars, and in her half delusional state she was sure it was the same stars they had watched back when they were filming. Her body was shuddering when she came too and she smiled feebly at Oliver who grinned back tongue darting out to remove the traces of her off his skin.

“Told you I’d make you cum, and just in time” He said as the limo stopped, He fixed her dress and got out smoothing his hair and walking round to her side and opened the door, tipping the driver. He pulled her along beside him as he entered the code to the elevator and pressed the top floor button. It took a surprising small amount of time before the doors pinged open and they walked into a sort of open space not apart of the building but not apart of the elevator too.

He withdrew his keys and opened the door and Felicity’s mouth dropped, It was so warm, the dark oak wooden beams that crossed the celling were perfect against the leather cream couch with its various throw pillows in deep shades of brown, The fireplace was big and surprisingly on, the light from the low burning flames still strong enough to be casting soft shadows across the large open plan room she spied a kitchenette at her left and on the dining room table the same shade as the overhead beams, was a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She felt rather than heard Olivers huff of breath and he muttered “Thea” she recalled Thea being his little sister and she felt her heart flutter at such a nice gesture. He picked up the note which in elegant curly writing simply said.

_“Don’t blow it you goof, She’s so pretty and down to earth in her interviews, don’t spoil it before I get the chance to meet her. - Thea”_

Felicity laughed loudly causing Oliver to look up at her smile on his own face as he sighed, “Well I’d hate to disappoint her now would I?” He said and Felicity pulled him closer, Her lips softly pressing against his and feeling him hard against her stomach, causing her to moan softly.“No of course not, but if you don’t take me upstairs, or on this dinning room table, hell at this point I won’t even say no to the couch or the floor, as long as its on the floor near the fireplace on that rug, which I’m sure feels waaay better than it looks” She said and Oliver silenced her with a kiss.

“Sorry bed will just have to do, the first time, maybe later” He challenged and he hoisted Felicity up and over his shoulder and chuckled when she slapped his ass and then muttered to herself that, that also felt way better than it looked and she was given one last look at the beautiful lower floor before she saw glass steps leading upstairs from her vantage point.Oliver’s room was surprisingly cosy, the floor was wooden but this time it had a very large green rug that covered most of the room. The bed was once again the dark wood, as was his chest of drawers and she spied a two mirrored wall, one of them open revealing a walk in closet.

She was sensing a theme when he lowered her onto green bedsheets. “You really got into your character didn’t you” She teased and he grinned at her shaking his head. “Nah I liked it first, it was simply a nice coincidence” He said and Felicity smiled. “You did look good in that suit, all green and leather” She mused and Oliver chuckled.“I could always steal it from terry and wear it for you one night” He said and Felicity shuddered, “Don’t tempt me, Now get over here” She commanded and he smiled removing his jacket and leaving him in his crisp white shirt, with the suspenders latched to his black dress trousers.

Toeing off his shoes and socks, he kissed his way up Felicity’s body, paying special attention to her neck and finally captured her lips and a kiss that set them both a flame, He unlaced the dress from her back as she slipped his suspenders down and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Off, all this needs to come off before I rip it off and these things are far too expensive and pretty to do this” She said against his lips and playfully took his bottom lip between her teeth. Slipping off the cufflinks and un buttoning his trousers. She pushed him up so she could slip the dress down and he was breathless to see she was wearing his colours.

She blushed, hands tracing patterns on her skin. “Sara helped pick this out, I hope you like it” She said and Oliver was flabbergasted, He trailed his fingers against her face and then down her neck, down the valley of her breasts. Kneeling down he kissed her stomach and trailed down her thighs, her legs, to her feet. “I love it, You are a goddess Felicity and I am so happy I found you” He whispered and he felt Felicity pull him up. “No more foreplay, I need you now, Please Oliver” She said Oliver picked her up laying her back down on the bed, she unclipped her bra and Oliver could only stare at perfection.

He palmed one breast then the other listening to her pleasured sigh and he leaned forward to capture one nipple into his mouth causing her hips to buckle into his and her hands to massage his head softly causing him to moan against her, he unbuckled her suspender belt, unclipping the small loops one by one and smoothed the stockings down her long shapely limbs. Kissing his way back up till he got to her silky underwear. He glanced at her to see if she had any convictions about what they were going to do, but he was hit by the pure love she showed him and he smiled, Pulling down her underwear in one swift swoop.

He felt hands up him up and he went more by surprise, than anything else as he felt her align his shaft to her core. "Please Oliver" She whimpered against his and her kissed her, "I think I've fallen in love with you" He whispered back and he was taken aback by the fierce kiss against his lips as she mirrored his emotion. He pulled back only to sheaf himself inside her in one thrust, breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out in pleasured pain. Peppering soft kisses against her face, her neck he waited till she felt the small pulses of pleasure. Nodding at him he moved in and out with a rhythmic purpose, causing small gasps and moans to leak from Felicitys mouth.

This was far better than she thought it would be, she could feel the small coil beginning to turn in her stomach, causing her to pant and moan and dig her nails into Oliver's shoulders, closing her eyes and chasing her pleasure when Oliver hit against something deep inside her and she gasped loudly, "Oliver there, Do that again" She begged and Oliver's eyes darkened leaving only a small strip of blue as he sought out her spot. The coil wound tighter but it wasn't enough growling softly, as she twisted in order to chase it when Oliver stopped pulling out of her and making her feel empty.

"Oliver what?" She asked before she felt him flip her over onto her hands and knees, He entered her again in a swift motion that had Felicity scrambling for purchase on the bed, Feeling him slide deeper inside her and hitting that spot dead on, She cried out, eyes watering at the pleasure and mouth open in awe as he pounded into her chasing his own pleasure after her's.His fingers reached down and began rolling maddening circles over her clit and suddenly she was throwing herself back against his thighs " _O-Oliver There! oh god there!_ " She begged and suddenly she was floating, stars crashed behind her eyelids and she thought she heard Oliver growling out her name and felt his fingertips gripping her hips, so tightly she knew she'd be bruised tomorrow.

Oliver was still inside her when she came to, His front pressed against her back as he slowly detangled them both from one another. "You were incredible" He said stroking her hair from her face and she blushed at his words. "Hey thats support to be my line" She said back and he chuckled. He clipped her hair up with a bright purple spider clip he said that Thea had left last time and said.  "Come on I have one more surprise for you" He said softly and he picked her up as if she weighed nothing. She caught sight of candle light and then a beautiful white marble bath tub twice the side of her tub back home filled with bubbles. He eased them both in slowly,as the water came up and over the sides, as they sunk to the bottom, Felicity's back cradled to his chest. She moaned in delight as the hot water soothed her and she caught hints of mint and orange blossom.

Oliver slowly but surely washed every inch of her as she fought to stay awake in his arms, Only perking up when Oliver was cleaning himself so she could scrub his back. After their bath he left to grab her something to wear whilst she relieved herself, and washed her hands and removed the clip from her hair, she opened the door to see Oliver poised to knock a long soft t-shirt that would probably reach her thighs and slipped it over her head before leading her to the bed. He spooned her, long limbs entangling with hers as he pulled the covers up. Felicity had never fallen asleep faster in her life.

She woke to soft kisses and her name being called, and a seriously strong coffee. Opening one eye against the brightness of the room, she sat up slowly, feeling far better than she deserved and stretching her limbs as various joints popped and she sighed in relief. Oliver looked endearingly at her as he passed her, her coffee, black and two sugars in the morning in order to wake her up "Mmmm Thank you, This smells so good" She said with a moan and took a sip and smiled blissfully, Oliver chuckled and stroked the side of her face. He took the cup ignoring her protest so he could kiss her better and she moaned and pulled him closer to her.

Moving up on the bed, his hands trailed across her body, pulling soft moans from her lips, as he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck and she bucked against him, nails digging into his arms as she tried to pull him closer. They were interrupted by Oliver's phone ringing and he paused looking at the caller I.D before sighing. "Its Thea, she won't quit" He muttered and Felicity giggled as he answered it.

"Okay tell me all the details, Well not  _all_ the details, but you know what I mean, Was it good? Was she beautiful, I mean I bullied that woman into giving me the dress, so I  _know_ she must have looked beautiful, Did you guys click" Thea rattled on unaware that she was on speaker phone and Oliver had just groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead and Felicity couldn't help but laugh. " _OH_ wait, wait, wait, _Wait!_ Is she there! As in with you right now, I'm coming over right now, Don't even think about escaping. You are, all I've heard about from Oliver and I am getting in my car right now _Byyyyeee_ " Oliver looked at her sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"She is right you know, She won't give up and she'll chase you down" He said with a laugh "I was already planning on making breakfast for us but Felicity will you stay and have breakfast with the second most important girl in my life" He said and Felicity grinned pulling him back down. "Of course I will, Do you think we have enough time for round two before she gets here" She asked innocently and Oliver grinned, playing with the hem of his top, which looked far better on her. "I'm sure we can fit the time in" He said before pulling her to him silencing her giggles as he felt as if he had finally found his soulmate.


End file.
